Twenty Questions
by slave to perfection
Summary: All Human: Bella raids Alice's room for something to do one day when she is alone finding two things of great interest. One, a Twenty Question and the other.......read to find out! LEMONS so read if you dare! femmeslash R&R please


Found my old Twenty Question game and got bored so I decided to right a naughty fanfic with one of them in it. LEMONS!! See if you can guess what the mystery item from Alice's room is using only the questions and answers. Tell me in a review at the end. No Cheating!!! All Human and **Bold is Twenty Questions**

Twenty Questions

Bella POV

I frowned as it guessed right again.

"How on earth does it know all this?" I thought angrily "And why does Alice have this? And that." I added on once I saw what I had chucked on the bed while I was consumed by the twenty questions.

"HA" I laughed aloud.

It would NEVER get what I stole from Alice's draw!

**Play again?** Hell yes, your going down!

**Is it a: Animal?** No .

**Vegetable?** No way.

**Mineral?** Not if it isn't Vitamin E for Ecstasy.

**Other?** Maybe.

**Unkown****?** nope, Other it is!

**Do you hold it when you use it?** Um yea, I would say so. But what it someone else were? Sometimes then.

**Is it used in travel?** Not likely.

**Does it roll?** Um yeah, I suppose it would.

**Is it used in a sport?** Hmm no.

**Can you open it?** I picked it up to see where the batteries go in. Yep, it opens.

**Was it used 100 years ago?** Ummm, no I think not.

**Do you use it at work? **Well, I don't use it period. But no.

**I can read you like a book!** I don't doubt that, next question

**Does it break if dropped?** Ummm I'll just say yes. I'm not willing to try then have to buy a new one.

**Can it cheer you up?** Hmmm, possibly. Yes.

**Would you use it in the dark?** UMMM sometimes?

**Is it smaller than a loaf of bread?** Yeah um I wouldn't know. I'll just say sometimes.

**Does it contain a liquid?** No but the thing you put it in does….

**Is it straight?** Erm. I picked it up to look and yes, it is! I thought they were slightly curved.

**Would you pay to use it?** Definitely not, I have Edward for that!

**Is it something you bring along?** I wouldn't know! Ummm unknown.

**I'm going to win!** Not happening buddy.

**Can you put something into it?** No, it's the other way around, you put it in something!

**Is it usually colourful? **Yes, I think so.

**Can you switch it on and off?** Hmmmm. Yep, theres the switch. I jumped when it started to vibrate in my palm.

**Is it a common household object?** NO, well maybe. Sometimes?

**Your thinking of a toy? **

Now how do you answer that? Sort of but not one for children?? Um, I'll just say no, it WONT beat me again!!

**Is it heavier than a pound of butter?** No.

**Would you use it daily?** Umm possibly, yes

**Does it give pleasure? **Apparently, yes.

**Does it make sound?** YES it makes a horrid buzzing sound when you turn it on!

**Can you get information by using it?** No.

**I'm thinking. I will guess again.** Damn straight! **Is it a fetish?**

I looked at the….thing in my hand. Well it could be, the toy was closer. But NO!!

**Ok you got lucky this time!** GRRRR frustrating little ball! **Do I want to try again?** NO! GO TO HELL!

I chucked it onto the ground and raised my foot to squish it.

"Now what did it ever do to you?" A light voice asked in amusement.

I cringed.

"It 's a smug bastard?" I offered.

"Really? What did you think of?" Alice stepped into the room smiling, Rosalie trailing after her.

"Um, nothing much. Just you know, general stuff." I mumbled looking at the warily.

I didn't know how they would react now that I knew their secret.

"Omigod." Rosalie burst out laughing. "You look so scared!" she chortled.

"Great Rosalie," Alice complained. "Bella, just so you know, we're not angry." She said, trying to not smile at my discomfort.

"Do the boys know?" I asked, unable to hold the question in.

"Well no. That's why you cant tell anyone." Rosalie said, suddenly aggressive.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curios.

"Well, it's just something different. We still love the boys but this is just to fun to give up." Alice explained, "I mean. There's only so many ways to do it with a guy but with one of these," she took the object from my hand, "there are all new possibilities!" she exclaimed glancing back at Rose who smiled at Alice in a lustful way.

Alice gulped then turned back to me. "You want in?" she asked bluntly, I could smell her arousal and she wanted release soon.

I chewed my lip, unable to believe that I was actually considering this.

'Where are the boys?" I asked finally.

"Fishing. Emmett's idea." Rose said scornfully.

"They'll be there for hours before they give up." Alice said in a low voice.

Hmm, it was a tempting offer actually. Both Alice and Rosalie were extremely gorgeous and turned on.

I smiled. "Sure, as long as this stays between us." I warned, still smiling.

The girls walked slowly closer.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked once she was close enough to whisper in my ears.

In response I put one hand softly on the back of her head and pulled her in to kiss her with all I had. It was completely different from kissing Edward, her mouth was much more soft and tasted of cherry lip-gloss. She brushed her tongue along my bottom lip and when I opened up she moaned. It was one of the most arousing sounds I had ever heard. We were interrupted though by a extremely turned on Rose who leaned over and made out with me passionately. I was the one to moan this time as I felt myself grow slightly wet. I noticed that while Rose's mouth was engaged by mine Alice was undressing Rosalie, starting with her red crop top, leaving her in her matching lacy bra. She slowly unclasped it and put one boob in her mouth and sucked, much to Rose's enjoyment, while also undressing me. I broke my mouth away from her and looked at Alice.

"Bed." I gasped as Rose's mouth began making its journey down my neck.

She nodded and led Rose to my bed by her boobs. Once Rose was lying safely on the bed she ran off yelling

"I'll go get another toy!"

Rose smiled at me from her position on the bed before tugging my arm hard enough to pull me onto the bed with her. Soon we our lips were glued to each other's, with limbs entwined. Slowly Rose moved her hips causing delicious friction between both our clits. I broke away from her mouth to moan and return the favour, grinding as hard as I could. Without hesitation or fear I brought my fingers between us, down to Rose's pussy, running them up and down to collect the spilled juices. Then before she could ask I pushed my fingers into her hole.

"More" she moaned as I moved my finger in and out.

I inserted another finger and used my thumb to rub her clit; earning another delicious moan only this time it was my name.

"You started without me?" Alice pouted from the doorway before Rose could fall off the cliff and she groaned in frustration.

I removed my now slick fingers and curled them at Alice, inviting her onto the bed, before putting them into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of Rose and opened my eyes to stare at her before pulling her so she at the edge of the bed and burring my face in her pussy. With each lick and such her moans got louder and louder.

"Alice, put the other one down and join us." She forced out between pants.

I didn't know where Alice was until she opened my folds and slid something cold and hard into me. I moaned loudly, causing Rose to moan in turn at the vibrations. Alice bent her now naked body over mine, still forcing the smooth dildo in time with her licks on my neck.

"Bella! Oh God, right there!" Rosalie's moans turned to screams as I took her clit into my mouth and sucked while sticking a finger back in. A few pumps and sucks later she came, her juices flowing straight into my greedy mouth. Alice then brought her hand down to my clit and pinched. That did it for me and I came with my face still buried in Rose's pussy. I moaned as I rode out the waves of pleasure. One I had finished cleaning Rosalie's fold I turned to Alice and kissed her, letting her taste Rose on my tongue.

"Your turn." I purred against her lips, while quickly pushing my fingers into her. She swayed where she stood and leaned against Rose who had moved behind her and pushed her own finger in, stretching her to the max with the duel penetration. Rose and I shared a slow kiss over Alice's shoulder before we both sped up and forced Alice to get off on our fingers. After Rose had played her part she returned to the bed leaving me to clean Alice up, which I didn't mind at all.

I felt Rose's arms find their way to my sensitive breasts as she took step back, taking me with her. She quickly spun us around and pushed me down onto the bed. I rolled over to gaze up at her as she slowly mad her way over to me, Alice following.

"Go with it." She whispered sexily and quickly perfected the 69 position only lying beside me. Alice stood at the edge of the bed, between us, vibrator in hand. I began to lap at Rose's pussy again, knowing what she liked. She moaned against Alice who abruptly shoved the vibrator into me.

"You like?" she panted

"God Aliiiiiice!" I moaned and drove my fingers into Rose faster

I could feel her walls quiver almost in time with my own walls. I could feel myself rushing towards me climax but I wasn't close enough. Then Alice moaned loudly as she came all over Rose's face before she did something magical, she turned the vibrator on. That's what did it for me, as I screamed out my release, the vibrations from my mouth causing Rose to come as well.

We all lay there panting as we heard the door downstairs close. We all sat up quickly then Rose and Alice ran to their rooms and I heard both showers turn on. I looked over to the dresser and saw both dildos and panicked before hiding them in my tampon bag, Edward would never look there. I too got into the shower and cleaned away all evidence of our naughty afternoon.

After I finished in the shower I walked downstairs in a new dress into my darling Edwards arms.

"So Bella, same time next week?" Alice asked from Jaspers lap on the couch.

I sent her a look before answering.

"Sure, why not?"

"What's next week?" Edward purred in my ear

"Shopping trip." Rose answered for Alice and I. "Bella is finally getting the hang of letting go all control." Rose smiled and turned her attention back to Emmett.

"Hope you have fun." He whispered, hands creeping up while his nose made its way down my neck.

Oh, I'm sure I'll have _fun_.

Hope everyone…..enjoyed the juiciness of this lemon. Or many lemons, whatever. Review if you liked, disliked or got off!

Slave to Perfection


End file.
